Phineas and The AllStars Unite!
by rigifan32
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends from Danville and their new found friends the AllStars: The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter: Boy Genius, Action Dexter and Professor Utonium are making preparations for Isabella's birthday party. But a mysterious enemy has captured her for his evil plans. Can these heroes of Danville and Townsville team up and stop this evil plan?
1. Chapter 1- Arrival of New Friends

Phineas and The AllStars Unite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls.

Chapter 1 Arrival of New Friends

In they city of Danville in the Tri-State Area, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends were busy making preparations for Isabella's birthday.

"Ok gang we need to bring all the decorations for Isabella's party." explained Phineas.

Candace, who normally wanted to bust her brothers, decided to put aside her busting; she wanted to help out since she was a good friend of Isabella and was aware that she had a crush on Phineas.

"I have a fantastic idea, our band PFT and Jeremy's band can join together and sing a special song for Isabella."

Her best friend Stacy agreed.

"Great idea Stacy and I can be backup singers."

"I always wanted to sing, so what we do next?" Jenny asked.

"Once we have finished, one of us can bring Isabella around and then we shout 'Surprise!'" replied Phineas.

"Cool," said Jeremy. "I can bring her round if you want." Everyone agreed.

A few hours later, Isabella was walking along the street, wishing she would have the best birthday ever. "_I can't wait to hang out with my friends, especially Phineas_." She thought. Then she heard Jeremy calling her, "Hey Isabella, ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." she replied. Then suddenly from out of nowhere, a dark figure grabbed Isabella.

"Help, help!" she screamed.

"Oh no, Isabella!" Jeremy exclaimed as he started to run towards them. When he stopped, the dark figure disappeared and took Isabella with him. "_I've got to tell the others."_ He thought.

"What?! Isabella's been kidnapped?" gasped Candace.

"That's right guys, and I just ran towards them and then they were gone." Jeremy replied.

"This is terrible!" cried Phineas. "She was my best friend and now she's gone. I wish we could save her." Then the group heard a voice.

"_We can help you save her."_

Then in a bright flash of light, a group of heroes appeared before them. The tall, rectangular faced man in a white lab coat and black trousers and shoes stepped forward.

"Greetings, we understand you need our help." He said.

"How do you know that?" asked Ferb.

"When someone needs our help, we jump into action." Replied the small red haired girl with a red bow. "I'm Blossom, and these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. This is our dad Professor Utonium. And these are our friends, Dexter: Boy Genius and his older self, Action Dexter."

"It is an honour to meet you all, what are your names?" asked Action Dexter.

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb, my sister Candace, and our friends Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Jenny, Buford, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls." Replied Phineas.

Stacy added, "It is fantastic to meet you guys too."

"Where are you guys from?" asked Coltrane.

"We are from the city of Townsville," explained Dexter. "We are superheroes, we fight crime and the forces of evil."

"I know now," said Jenny. "You are the Powerpuff Girls and the AllStars. You are amazing, and we heard you are dedicating your lives to protect the world, so that we can live together in peace."

"Ah, so all of you share our destinies," added Action Dexter as he took hold of Jenny's hand, "We heard you guys do amazing things too."

"We sure do big guy," said Buford. "We travelled around the world in just one day."

"Travelled twice through time." Added Baljeet.

"Became a one hit wonder." Added Adyson Sweetwater.

"And built a rollercoaster through down town, and the second time we did as a musical." Finished Candace.

"That is awesome!" exclaimed Buttercup. "I wish we did do amazing things like that as well as crime fighting."

"Well now's your chance, we were planning a surprise birthday party for Isabella at Danville Park, and then she was kidnapped by a mysterious figure when Jeremy went round to pick her up from her house." Explained Stacy.

"You can tell us all about it while we help you take all the party decorations to Danville Park." Said Bubbles kindly and off they went.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2 – AllStars To The Rescue Part 1


	2. Chapter 2 - AllStars to the Rescue I

Chapter 2 – AllStars to the Rescue Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls.

Later that day everyone was at Danville Park, finishing off putting the decorations for Isabella's party. Everyone was talking to their new friends, The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium and the Dexters about how Isabella got kidnapped by the mysterious villain.

"That is some story," said Professor Utonium. "Whoever the villain was kidnapped Isabella for a reason. Do you have any idea of how we can see how she got kidnapped?"

"We are not so sure," replied Stacy. "Like Jeremy said it happened so fast."

Then, Candace remembered something from one earlier day of summer. "I know, how about the CCTV cameras? It was installed on our street earlier in the summer, I bet it recorded the figure Jeremy saw kidnapping Isabella."

"Candace! You are brilliant." Phineas exclaimed. "We just need to get access to the camera."

"How about we ask Major Monogram for help. I bet if we ask Perry, he can help us with this rescue mission." Added Ferb.

"Who are Perry and Major Monogram?" asked Blossom.

"Perry is our platypus, and he is a secret agent. And Major Monogram is his boss, he gave us permission to keep his identity a secret and he allowed us to tell anyone we can trust, which are you guys." Explained Phineas. "Here he is now." Perry walked up and put his fedora hat on and tipped it to say hello.

"Nice to meet you Perry. Can we get in contact with Major Monogram?" asked Dexter.

Perry chatted in reply.

"OK. Perry said that we could get into his lair from underneath the park. Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Jenny, the AllStars and I will go and rescue Isabella. Adyson, you, Baljeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls finish off the party decorations and a friend of the AllStars, Ms Keane and our families will be along to help you."

"All right, you got it guys!" replied Adyson.

"Good luck with the rescue mission!" called Baljeet. And with that Perry opened up a tree lever that opened up the entrance to his lair, and the team slid down the slide.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Phineas.

"Wahoo!" screamed the girls.

"Let's go!" added Action Dexter.

"Going down." Said the Professor, and everyone else laughed.

And then they arrived in Perry's lair, and they went over to his desk, where Major Monogram was on the screen. "Hello Team Phineas and Agent P, and these must be the AllStars correct?"

"An honour to meet you Major Monogram, sir. We need your help." Replied Buttercup.

"Our friend Isabella was kidnapped by a mysterious figure, can we get a look at the CCTV cameras?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course." Replied Monogram. "Carl could you bring up the images?"

"Right away sir, here they are. Watch closely everyone."

The four CCTV images appeared on the screen. And the scene where Isabella was kidnapped played. Then the mysterious figure appeared.

"Wait slow it down." Candace said. "And freeze. Carl could you enhance this shot?"

"Sure Candace. Hang on."

Carl enhanced the footage and the mysterious figure was revealed. Everyone gasped especially the AllStars.

"Professor Dick Hardly!" exclaimed Bubbles, horrified.

"Let us guess, he is one of your greatest enemies." Replied Stacy.

"That's right Stacy, he was a former college friend of mine. Until he was filled with greed, evil and dishonesty, he created deformed versions of the girls. And at his last resort he drained the Chemical X life energy out of them. Then as I expressed my deep fatherly love towards them, the deformed girls turned against him. And his factory exploded but I got myself, the Dexters and the girls out just in time." Explained the Professor.

"We thought we had lost the girls for good, but from the love of our friendship my younger self and I had, and the Professor's fatherly love for them managed to bring them back to life. And now he has somehow survived the explosion, and kidnapped Isabella." Added Action Dexter, finishing the story.

"What a horrifying experience you went through," said Jenny. "We are glad you got out of there."

"He is an evil man all right," added Candace. "He is going to be so busted now he has kidnapped our Isabella."

"Do you know why he did this?" asked Monogram.

"Revenge, against us AllStars." Replied Blossom. Suddenly Carl picked up something on his laptop.

"Err….sir, it seems that Dick Hardly wants to send a video message to us."

"Let's see it."

The screen tuned into the message. "Hello everyone. Hello Utonium and AllStars. You are wondering why I kidnapped your friend Isabella." He came away from the screen and showed Isabella in a dungeon cell.

"Somebody save me!" she cried.

"What do you want with her?!" shouted Phineas.

"Well an old friend of yours revived me from my demise and asked me to kidnap Isabella because of her cuteness can give me power. Here he is."

"Hello children."

"Mitch! Let her go you creeps!" growled Candace.

"Well you better hurry," Mitch replied. "Because your time is running out, and you won't stop us this time, because in two hours we will extract her cuteness from her and we shall use it to rule the world. Unless you give Dick Hardly some Chemical X."

"Never!" replied Blossom. "We will stop you!"

"And leave her alone!" added Buttercup. Both Dick Hardly and Mitch laughed maniacally and the message ended.

"Oh right, now the fight and the rescue mission is on." Said Phineas in a determined voice. "We will never let those fiends get away with this. Now who's with me?"

Everyone cheered and Perry chattered with determination. Major Monogram said, "Excellent, all of you have displayed courage and determination to rescue Isabella. From this day on you will be known as Phineas and The AllStars, defenders of the universe."

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied.

"We need someway of getting to Dick and Mitch's headquarters." Said Stacy.

"With us AllStars at your disposal, we can help you build our own fighting aircraft." Suggested the Professor.

"And we will need Meap's help, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monogram's son Monty as well." Added Ferb.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Bubbles, making Ferb's face blush.

"Gang, I know what we're gonna do today, we are going to save the world!" Phineas exclaimed. And with that, Meap, arrived from his own planet and Vanessa and Monty arrived from the O.W.C.A, everybody introduced themselves and set off to work on the aircraft in order to rescue Isabella from Dick Hardly and Mitch's clutches.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 – Isabella's Plea for Help/AllStars to the Rescue Part 2


	3. Chapter 3 - AllStars to the Rescue II

Phineas and The AllStars Unite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls.

Chapter 3 – Isabella's Plea for Help/AllStars to The Rescue Part 2

Meanwhile at Dick Hardly and Mitch's evil lair, Isabella was in her prison cell, alone. Then they came towards her.

"Enjoying your stay Isabella?" asked Dick in an annoying voice.

"No I am not. This is not the way my birthday was supposed to happen." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"Well tough luck," Mitch answered. "Your birthday shall be your last, hahahahaha!"

"You won't get away with this! My friends and I will stop you!" cried Isabella. Dick Hardly grinned and chuckled evilly.

"Ha! You and your friends won't dare to stand against us. Soon we will take Danville, then Townsville and the whole world!" Then they walked off and their evil laughter echoed down in the dark hallway. Isabella wrapped her head in her arms and started to cry. She had never felt so alone in her life.

"What am I going to do? I have got to get away from this evil place, and I don't want my cuteness taken away." She sobbed some more, her tears created a little pool. She looked at her reflection, and thought of the days she had with her friends. She remembered the first day of summer when she met Phineas and Ferb when they built the coolest rollercoaster ever. She remembered helping Candace earned 50 Fireside Girls patches in one day, well 49 to be exact. And how they triumphed in travelling around the world on the summer solstice. She looked up at the window and made a wish.

"Phineas. AllStars please save me. I know we will beat these bad guys together, and whatever you guys have planned for my birthday, it will be the best birthday ever, and we won't give up." And then she heard a sound of a jet, which brought a hopeful smile on her face.

Earlier…

Phineas and the AllStars had finished building the large fighting aircraft. "Presenting, the AllStar Tornado." Said Phineas proudly.

"Wow guys, you are amazing at building things." Said Monty Monogram.

"We couldn't agree more." Added Professor Utonium.

"You guys are too." Ferb also added.

Then Candace said in an excited commanding voice, "All right team let's suit up!"

Everyone suited up into his or her gear. Phineas and Ferb wore the red helmets with tracking devices and boots from their last adventure with Meap. Candace, Stacy and Jenny wore their 'Phineas and Ferb Busters' outfits. Jeremy wore similar clothing to his Second Dimension counterpart along with Coltrane. Professor Utonium wore a white James Bond style outfit with a red belt carrying a scabbard containing a powerful sword they created. The Powerpuff Girls, the Dexters, Vanessa and Monty stayed in their original outfits. Meap wore his translation moustache and Perry wore his fedora.

"OK guys, let's prepare for launch." Commanded Phineas.

"Right!" everyone replied and Perry chattered.

"Good luck AllStars, and let your powers protect you." Added Major Monogram, followed by Doctor Doofenshmirtz saying, "We'll be right behind you."

"Thanks dad." Replied Vanessa.

They boarded the Tornado, and the elevator went up to the runway. "Ferb, activate the engines!" commanded Phineas, and Ferb gave him the thumbs up and fired the jet engines. "Dexter, open the doors."

"Aye, aye Phineas."

The exit doors opened. "Hang on everybody, it is going to be quite a bumpy ride." And with that the plane started to accelerate along the runway and shot off into the sky. It flew over Danville Park with Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls, Ms Keane and all their families and friends cheering and waving their wishes of good luck to them.

"Professor, can we get to Dick Hardly and Mitch's headquarters?" asked Candace.

"Indeed we can Candace. My computer will detect the hideout with the Tornado's navigation system, and any obstacle that comes in our way." Replied the Professor.

Then Phineas said, "Hang on Isabella, we are on our way."

Will our heroes be able to save Isabella from her horrible fate and stop Dick Hardly and Mitch?

Find out in Chapter 4 – The Final Battle Part 1


	4. Chapter 4 - The Final Battle I

Phineas and The AllStars Unite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls.

Chapter 4 – The Final Battle Part 1

The AllStars were flying in the AllStar Tornado on their way to rescue Isabella from Professor Dick Hardly and Mitch. They were flying over the Pacific Ocean when Professor Utonium's computer detected their hideout.

"Guys we are approaching the fortress, we're almost there."

"Great work buddy." Said Action Dexter. Meanwhile inside the fortress, Dick and Mitch were carrying Isabella, and tied her up to a metal table where they had built their evil invention, the Cute Extractor.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Us AllStars will stop you!"

"Too late to say your prayers Isabella, soon your cuteness will soon be mine!" replied Dick Hardly, and he laughed maniacally. He turned round and saw Mitch frowning at him.

"Oh, why do you want to have her cuteness for yourself, I thought we were sharing it."

"That was a lie Mitch, after when you did revive me, I had used you in my plan to build the Cute Extractor and I will have my revenge against the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium once and for all!" He started up the machine and the laser slowly began to move towards Isabella.

"AllStars save me!" she cried.

"Dick stop it!" shouted Mitch.

"Mwahahahaha! Nothing can stop me now! Nothing!"

"I can hear Dick laughing, I bet has betrayed Mitch." Said Stacy.

"I'll take care of Mitch while the rest of you stop Dick Hardly and rescue Isabella." Added Meap.

"OK Meap, you do what you have to do. We'll do the rest. Let's do it guys!" said Phineas. He and Ferb lowered the plane towards the fortress.

"AllStar lasers, fire!" shouted the AllStars. They blasted the doors and landed just in time. Dick and Mitch turned round. The AllStars jumped off the plane and took their stand.

"Phineas, AllStars, I knew you would come!" cheered Isabella.

"Oh right Dick and Mitch, you are going down!" shouted Phineas.

"Try and stop me!" replied Dick Hardly. He pressed a button and Mitch's robots floated beside him.

"OK that wasn't part of the plan." Frowned Mitch.

"CHARGE!" shouted the AllStars and they ran towards them and began the attack. Meap leapt at Mitch and kicked him on the head.

"You're not getting away this time Mitch!"

"Oh no please! I was used in his plan. No!" Then Meap said to the AllStars, "Don't give up this fight, I will take him back to our planet and send him to prison again. Good luck!"

Phineas shouted back, "OK Meap thanks for your help." And they soon teleported away. Candace looked around to Isabella; the extractor was getting really close to her.

"Phineas, I'll go after Isabella!" she called. Phineas nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Action Dexter, Stacy, Jenny can you help me get her out?"

"OK Candace." Replied Jenny.

"It will be my pleasure." Added Action Dexter. So the four of them ran towards the Cute Extractor taking out robots along the way. Phineas, Ferb, Monty, Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls were fighting with Dick, whilst Jeremy, Coltrane, Perry, Vanessa and Dexter battled the robots.

"You won't get away this time Dick!" shouted Blossom.

"You are going to pay dearly for what you did to my girls!" The Professor added bravely.

"We'll see about that Utonium." Snarled Dick, and they punched him in the face and kicked him in the butt.

"Isabella hang on!" called Stacy, and they reached her just in time. Jenny turned off the Extractor and Action Dexter cut her loose with his lucky wrench.

"Oh girls, Action Dexter, thank you for saving me." Isabella said happily, giving Candace and Action Dexter a hug.

"It's OK Isabella," said Action Dexter proudly, "You are safe with us now."

"And I think you will need this." Added Candace, showing Isabella her Fireside Girls outfit.

"Now let's bust this fight." Exclaimed Isabella after she changed into her uniform, and the fight raged on.

Soon afterwards, all the robots were destroyed and Dick Hardly was on the ground. Phineas hugged Isabella.

"Thank goodness you're OK."

"Thanks for rescuing me, I knew you would come along with Ferb, Candace, Perry and our friends." Isabella replied, and with tears in her eyes, she hugged him close.

"There's no need to cry." Said Phineas.

"I know, I could use a group hug here." Isabella replied.

"Come here Isabella." Said Blossom kindly.

"Group hug." Added Professor Utonium, and everyone gathered around them.

"Just wait until you see what your friends have done for your birthday." Said Vanessa.

Isabella replied, "Vanessa, Monty you are invited to come, and so are your dads, Carl and you too AllStars."

"Aw, Isabella. We would love to come to your birthday party!" said Bubbles cheerfully. Then they heard a growling sound. It was Dick transforming into his monstrous state.

"You will pay for foiling my plans!" He roared and grew up until he reached the ceiling.

"It's just like last time." Said Buttercup.

"Whoa. Deja-vu-ish." Added Ferb. Soon everyone stood in a line facing the Dick Hardly monster.

"We are Phineas and the AllStars, with us all together we will never give up!" Everyone said proudly.

So will our heroes defeat Dick Hardly once and for all?

Stay tuned for Chapter 5 – The Final Battle Part 2


	5. Chapter 5 - The Final Battle II

Phineas and The AllStars Unite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls.

Chapter 5 – The Final Battle Part 2

Everyone stood side by side facing Dick Hardly in his monstrous form just like the previous encounter like the Powerpuff Girls, the Professor and the Dexters had. They all thought how they were going to defeat him.

"How did you get so big?" shouted Coltrane.

Dick replied roaring, "Whilst you had your warm, mushy moment, I drank a huge quantity of Chemical X, and now I am unstoppable!"

"You won't get away this time pal," said Professor Utonium, bravely, "One AllStar on their own maybe small…"

"But together we can defeat anything that comes in our way…." Added Monty.

"We have the will to survive, and we made a promise to protect the earth…" continued Candace.

"And protecting our friends and families…." Added Isabella.

"And that is why bad guys like you will never win, because we have a power that is stronger than yours: the magic of love and friendship!" finished Phineas.

"Try and stop me!" sneered Dick.

"Let's do it gang!" shouted Phineas.

"Right!" everyone replied. They jumped into action and leapt towards Dick. He launched his monstrous tentacles, but he missed by a long shot. Phineas, Ferb and Perry launched their baseball launchers and hit him in the face. The Powerpuff Girls fired their eye lasers and cut two of the tentacles off.

"Ooooowwwwww!" he shrieked. Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Jenny and Vanessa kicked him on the head from behind. Jeremy, Coltrane, Monty, the Dexters and the Professor punched and kicked him in the legs and eyes, which in turn broke his glasses.

"Cut it out!" he roared again. He threw his arms out and the AllStars dodged them, then they flew in front of him, whilst wearing jetpacks whilst the Powerpuff Girls, the Dexters and the Professor use their powers.

"You will suffer dearly for this!" Dick Hardly roared again.

"Never!" shouted Action Dexter. Dick hurtled a powerful fireball towards the Powerpuff Girls, trying to destroy them like last time.

"Everybody, gather around the girls!" called Jenny.

"Good call," replied Phineas. "We won't let them be destroyed!" They hugged Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup so tightly and ducked down their heads just as the fireball hit them.

"AllStars no!" shouted a horrified Major Monogram, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, Carl, Buford, Baljeet, The Fireside Girls, Ms Keane, Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher and the other families and friends of the AllStars, who were watching them from Carl's computer at the party back at Danville Park.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" laughed Dick evilly. "I have finally destroyed you all! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" But suddenly, a flash of light came into view. This blinded Dick, and when he moved one of his hands, the AllStars appeared with a golden glow around them.

"They're alive!" said Ms Keane happily.

"We're glad they're OK." Added Linda.

"We are proud to have the AllStars as their friends, as well as Monty and Vanessa." Finished Lawerence.

"Way to go AllStars!" cheered Major Monogram.

"That's the way to do it!" agreed Doctor Doofenshmirtz.

"Impossible! How can this be?!" Dick Hardly roared loudly.

"Professor, look! Your sword!" exclaimed Blossom. Professor Utonium looked in his scabbard and his sword they created was glowing.

"How did this happen?" asked Jeremy.

"I think I know Jeremy, the love and the friendship between us made it glow as well as ourselves. As this sword was made with our hard work, our feelings and our courage, it is the only weapon that can defeat Dick once and for all, as well as any other enemy we meet." Explained the Professor.

"Right Professor, with the magic of our friendship, we can defeat him." Added Phineas. "You see Dick Hardly, with all of us together, we are no match for you!" Everoyne at Danville Park cheered.

"No! You can't do this! It's not fair!" cried Dick. Professor Utonium unsheathed his sword, the AllStar sword, and everyone gathered around him with the golden glow of friendship and courage with them.

"Dick Hardly! Your evil ends now!" cried Phineas and the Professor. "Ready team?"

"Ready!" The waved the sword in a circle with the glow ready to strike the final blow.

"AllStar Sword! Friendship Slash!" everyone cried. The slash hit Dick Hardly with all their might.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he roared and he was defeated. Everyone cheered, the AllStars and family and friends alike.

"We did it! Dick Hardly is gone!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Finally!" added the Professor.

"Forever!" finished Dexter.

And Isabella hugged Phineas and then said, "You guys are amazing!" and she kissed him on the cheek, and made his face blush. And everyone laughed.

"And now I believe we have a birthday party to attend." Said Action Dexter. Isabella's face beamed with happiness. And they set off in the AllStar Tornado, heading back to Danville, where Isabella's birthday party ought to be.

Stay tuned for the exciting and heart-warming conclusion in Chapter 6 – A Birthday Party to Remember


	6. Chapter 6 - A Birthday To Remember

Phineas and The AllStars Unite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls. I also don't own the Andrew Lloyd Webber song, _I Believe My Heart _and the song by Steps, _It's the Way You Make Me Feel._

Chapter 6 – A Birthday To Remember

It was time for the party, now that the AllStars arrived back in Danville after battling Dick Hardly. At her house Isabella was putting on her new party dress with accessories. She was wearing a pink dress with a light pink bow for on a light pink belt, also she put a matching bow on her head. She also wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath the dress, light pink leggings, white socks and pink Mary Jones shoes. Then she heard the doorbell. She grabbed her new pink bag also with a bow on it, and went downstairs to her front door. She opened it and there was Professor Utonium. He wore a white shirt, a red sweater vest, his red belt with the AllStar Sword and white trousers and shoes.

"Hey Professor Utonium." Said Isabella.

"Hello Isabella," replied the Professor. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Professor, you look amazing too. Where are the AllStars?" she asked.

"They are at Danville Park, and sent me to collect you, are you ready to go?" He replied.

"Sure." Said Isabella. The Professor took her hand and led her to his car. A few minutes later, they arrived at Danville Park. The Professor covered Isabella's eyes when they got out of the car.

"Err… Professor, what's going on?" asked a curious Isabella.

The Professor chuckled, "Hehehehehe, you'll see." He led her to the entrance. "OK, one, two, three."

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Isabella!" everyone shouted. Isabella smiled happily and she was surprised. She and Professor Utonium walked up to their fellow AllStars. Phineas and Ferb wore matching outfits consisting of orange jumpers, white shirts, white pants and shoes. Candace wore her light fuchsia top, long white pants, a light fuchsia belt with a gold circular buckle, light fuchsia socks and white shoes, Jeremy wore a dark white-greyish shirt, a brown waistcoat, a turquoise tie, a brown belt with a gold buckle, light brown trousers, and black and grey shoes. Stacy wore a long sleeved turquoise shirt, her blue skirt, sky blue leggings, her blue bow and black shoes. Coltrane wore a long sleeved dark grey shirt, a light blue waistcoat, a sky blue tie, blue jeans and red and grey shoes. Jenny wore a yellow shirt and dark brown skirt with a daisy, her daisy hairclip, her peace sign necklace, yellow leggings, yellow socks and white shoes. Action Dexter wore his black full body clothing, with gold circles on the side of his boots and a white waistcoat with the sleeves ripped off. Dexter wore a black shirt, pants and shoes and a white waistcoat. Blossom wore her red bow with a long sleeved pink top with a black band, white skirt and white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Bubbles and Buttercup wore the same outfit, but with the addition of two daisy bows for Bubbles for her pigtails and a green lightning bolt bow for Buttercup. Ms Keane wore an orange top, white skirt, light orange leggings and red shoes. Monty wore a white shirt with a grey waistcoat, grey pants and shoes. Vanessa wore a black long sleeved top with pants and boots. And finally Perry wore his tuxedo.

"Did you do all this for me?" asked Isabella.

"We sure did Isabella," said Phineas. "Here is my birthday present."

"A scrapbook! Oh Phineas, thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

"You can add pictures of our times together as well as our times with the AllStars." Explained Phineas.

"Here is a CD of Andrew Lloyd Webber music." Said Ferb.

"Thanks Ferb." Said Isabella.

Candace gave her a "Bravery" Fireside Girl patch. "A special patch for a great friend." She said.

"Thanks Candace." Said Isabella and gave her a hug.

"Here is a pink keyboard from Coltrane and me." Said Jeremy.

Jenny and Stacy gave her a pair of white ice skates with pink bows, Monty gave her an acrobat outfit and Vanessa gave her a purple hairdryer. "Happy Birthday Isabella!" they said, and she gave them a hug.

Action Dexter knelt down and kissed her hand, and gave his and Dexter's present. "Here is a junior chemistry set, so you can earn your Chemistry patch."

"Aw thanks Action Dexter." Replied Isabella, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she also gave Dexter a hug.

"Happy Birthday Isabella," said Professor Utonium, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her giggle. "Here is a present from me, Ms Keane and the girls."

"Cool! What is this?" she asked.

"It is a pink power hang glider," said Blossom. "You can use this for your main transport."

"We also added the Fireside Girls emblem too." Added Buttercup.

"I have also made a flower crown for you." Said Bubbles, and she put it on her head.

"Everyone thank you so much for these presents, I really appreciate it." Said Isabella. Perry chattered.

"Oh right, thanks Perry. We have saved the best present for last." Said Phineas. Everyone walked on the to stage they had built. Major Monogram wore a full green tuxedo with the MMs on the right pocket, and he announced the event.

"Isabella, your friends are going to sing a special song for you on this special occasion." Phineas picked up his yellow electric guitar.

"Hey Monty, Vanessa, AllStars. We can all sing together, do you want to help us out?"

"Sure Phineas. We would love to help." Replied Monty. They gathered round Isabella, each with their musical instruments. Phineas, Jeremy, Monty and Blossom were playing electric guitars. Coltrane and Buttercup played the bass guitars. Dexter played the keyboard. Ferb and Bubbles played the drums. Action Dexter played the cello bass. Professor Utonium played the violin and Candace, Stacy, Jenny and Vanessa were the back up singers, with Jenny played the tambourine.

They started playing the music, and Phineas said to Isabella, "You can sing along if you want." And he began the song,

"_Whenever I see your face,_

_The world disappears,_

_All in a single glance so,_

_revealing…."_

Then Isabella joined in…

_"You smile and I feel as though,_

_I've known you for years._

_How do I know to trust what,_

_I'm feeling"_

Then they both sang….

_"I believe my heart,_

_What else can I do?_

_When every part of every thought_

_leads me straight to you._

_I believe my heart,_

_There's no other choice,_

_For now whenever my heart speaks,_

_I can only hear,_

_your voice…."_

Then Candace and Jeremy joined in….

"_The life-time before we met,_

_has faded away._

_How did I live a moment,_

_without you,_

_You don't have to speak at all,_

_I know what you'd say,_

_And I know every secret,_

_about you."_

Then Isabella sang a solo….

_"I believe my heart,_

_It believes in you,_

_It's telling me that what I see,_

_is completely true._

_I believe my heart,_

_How can it be wrong?_

_It says that what I feel for you_

_I will feel my whole life long."_

Then all the AllStars sang together….

_"I believe my heart._

_It believes in you._

_It's telling me that what I see is completely true._

_And with all my soul_

_I believe my heart._

_The portrait that it paints of you_

_is a perfect work,_

_of art."_

Isabella had tears in her eyes, and the audience clapped and cheered. The AllStars joined hands and took a bow.

"Oh AllStars, that was a beautiful song, thank you." And they all shared a heartwarming group hug.

Then Carl said, "Let's get this party started!" And he played the party music. Isabella blew out the candles on her birthday cake. She made a wish and everyone started dancing. Phineas and Isabella danced together. Ferb lifted Bubbles into the air. Candace and Jeremy danced to the beat along with Stacy and Coltrane. Blossom and Dexter did the twist. Monty and Vanessa spun around. Jenny and Action Dexter did the Monkey. Buttercup and Buford did the shake. Professor Utonium and Ms Keane did the disco. Baljeet and Ginger did the bump. Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz did the swing. And everyone else danced along with them.

Then a few hours later, Carl said, "Let's turn on the romantic mood for this dance for our birthday girl and Phineas Flynn." He turned up the music and the song; _It's The Way You Make Me Feel _was playing. Phineas and Isabella held each other and began the slow dance. All the AllStars and the party guests watched as they danced along to the music.

Then it came to the final bridge and chorus:

_"When I look into your eyes,_

_Every time you smile at me…."_

Phineas and Isabella looked into each other's eyes. "Phineas, I think this was the best birthday ever." Said Isabella.

"Yes. Yes it was." Replied Phineas. "What did you wish for?"

Isabella said, "To spend some time with Phineas and the AllStars."

"That's great Isabella," said Phineas. "And I want you to know, that all the times we shared, I wanted share this day with you. And…. I love you Isabella."

_"Oh I go weak inside,_

_Baby I just can't hide my love…"_

"Oh Phineas. I love you too." Said Isabella.

"And here is your other birthday present." Said Phineas and he wrapped his arms around her, they closed their eyes and they shared a heartwarming kiss.

"Awwwwwww…." Said the AllStars. Candace, the Powerpuff Girls, Ms Keane, Stacy and Jenny had tears in their eyes, and the guys wrapped their arms around them. And Jeremy then said, "Let's share the moment, right Candace?"

"Right on Jeremy." Replied Candace, and they kissed. They followed by Stacy, Coltrane, Monty, Vanessa, Ferb, Bubbles, Blossom and Dexter. Buford and Buttercup shared a hug. Action Dexter pulled Jenny close.

"I love you Jenny, and you are my girl of peacemaking." He said soothingly.

"I love you too Action Dexter." And they kissed.

"Professor, I'm sorry for what happened on our first date we had," said Ms Keane. "I want to start all over, you are the great father of the girls and you are my true love."

"And you are the great teacher of the girls and my true love," said Professor Utonium. "I love you so." And they shared a passionate kiss. They all shared a kiss and hug between them as the song played on.

_"It's the Way You Make Me Feel,_

_The way that you make me feel,_

_Spinning my world around,_

_Tell me how can I walk away,_

_I don't care what they say,_

_I'm loving you anyway,_

_It's the way you make me feel"_

And they all gathered together. One of the Fireside Girls, Gretchen put up a camera. "Let's get a picture of this night, and make it for the scrapbook."

"Good idea Gretchen." Said Isabella.

"Everyone say fromage." Said Ferb.

"Fromage!" they all said together. The photo of the AllStars and the party came into view. And so for the very first time the day is saved thanks to Phineas and the AllStars. And this was the beginning of amazing adventures together.


End file.
